Coffee Break
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: He gulped down the last of his remaining coffee and she made a disgusted sound. He looked at her and asked, "What? Never seen someone drink coffee? You want some?" He asked. "No. I stick to hot chocolate." She replied with a smirk.


* * *

**Coffee Break**

* * *

"Ugh." Shikamaru mumbled as he signed yet another treaty. He had offered to help with paperwork, being the Hokage's new advisor; of course that was over four hours ago, at 7:00. He glanced at the clock, which read 11:32, and laid his head on his desk, fully prepared to take a long nap.

Temari raced for the Hokage's office, for she had been on the long journey from Suna to Konoha for about two days and had been traveling non-stop since the crack of dawn. She entered the quiet gates of Konoha and couldn't help but notice the moon right behind the Hokage Tower, almost giving it an even bigger aura of authority and importance. She slowly walked past the little shops of Konoha and stopped at the Hokage Tower door. She tightened her forehead protecter and pulled at her skirt; then briskly opening the doors and heading for the Hokage's office.

Temari made her way through the large maze that was the Hokage Tower and she soon found herself utterly lost. She knew that the documents had to be in by the next day, which was in roughly thirty minutes, and she really didn't know her way around, so she went up to a door that was slightly opened with light streaming from it and a let herself in.

Shikamaru had woken up no more than five minutes after falling asleep, the hard wood was starting to hurt his head, so he went by the conference room and made himself a cup of black, plain coffee. He brought it to his office and sat down, trying to get some of his incredibly huge mountain of work done.

Just as he was gulping down some coffee someone, none other than Temari, barged into his office, leading to him spitting out the coffee, getting it all over his paperwork, and for some reason or another, a vase fell over. Shikamaru's eyes darted to the reason for the destruction of his room and sighed. Tonight would be a very troublesome night.

Temari started jabbering all sorts of apologies but was cut off when she heard a soft chuckle being emitted from the person whose office she'd, inadvertently, trashed. She tensed and glanced at the person, practically freezing in place.

"Crybaby? What're you doing here?" she asked, or more of demanded.

"Trying to sleep, but my work keeps getting in the way." he replied groggily.

"I understand that." she snapped, glaring at him.

"I mean, what do you _do_ here?" she continued.

"You never stated that Tem-" he began teasingly. Apparently she wasn't in that kind of a mood, considering he was thwacked on the side of his head mid-sentence.

"I'm Naruto's advisor." he answered exasperatedly, rubbing his head.

"Hm great for you. Now not to disrupt this riveting conversation, but where's Naruto's office, I need to deliver some documents." she replied, tapping her fingers against his desk.

"I can give 'em to him. Pass them over." he said, holding out his hand.

"What? Want me to hold your hand?" she taunted while dangling the document in front of his hand.

"N-no. Troublesome woman." he replied, snatching the documents while trying to use his shirt to soak up some of the spilt coffee. Temari chuckled and sat down in a chair leaning against the wall, not realizing his now beet-red face.

"Sure make yourself at home. Really no problem." He drawled sarcastically.

"Thanks." She replied, giving him a large smile. He gulped down the last of his remaining coffee and she made a disgusted sound.

"What? Never seen someone drink coffee? You want some?" He asked.

"No. I could never drink that shit. I stick to hot chocolate." she replied.

"Really? Huh I never would've pegged you for a hot chocolate kind of girl...of course I hadn't pegged you for the kind of girl to Lee's arm because he made the mistake of accidentally scratching your _sacred _fan-" he began.

"Are you kidding, Crybaby? Lee was lucky to get away with just a broken arm, I mean I had to have spent at _least_ an hour re-polishing that thing." she exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I was just saying that I wouldn't have pegged you for the girl to like hot chocolate." he said, taking another swig of his coffee.

"Well, I wouldn't have pegged you for the plain, black coffee kind of guy so I guess we really learn something new every day." she said sarcastically as she put her feet on his desk. After a few minutes of silence, for he had returned to his overdue paperwork, she spoke up.

"Yeah well, I guess I should be going. I'll come back tomorrow-er later today for the signed documents." she said as she swung her legs down off his desk and stood up, pushing her chair in and turning to face him.

"Hm, Shikamaru?" she asked as she neared closer to him.

"Y-yeah?" he asked, surprised at their sudden proximity.

"You have just a touch of coffee-stain right...there." she said as she neared closer, pointing to a light brown smudge at the corner of his mouth. He looked at her, speechless since she was so close that they were so close their noses were practically touching. Then, within a second, she was at the other side of the room, having grabbed her fan and already slung it over her back.

"You know, I would've gotten that coffee stain off for you but I wouldn't have been able to stand the taste of coffee. I mean, once coffee's on your lips it just never comes off and you always taste it and...well you get my gist." she rambled, smiling as Shikamaru got what she had implied. Before he could muster a response she was off, already heading to her hotel.

* * *

The next day she came back to the Hokage's for the signed documents she came across Shikamaru, a large cup of dripping hot chocolate in hand and with splatters of the drink all over his face and shirt.

"Don't say _anything_." he warned, sighing as he looked at her questioning, and bemused, expression.

"Ino ran into me." he said, still annoyed at her.

"Well, Mr. Nara, let me get that for you." she said, laughing as she leaned in to get the hot chocolate off him. Near centimeters from his face she smiled wickedly.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me to kiss you, Nara." she teased as she tilted her head up to look him straight in the eye. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "troublesome woman" and leaned in, capturing her lips in his.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I've really hated the original version of "Coffee Break" that I did like...well forever ago. Anyways, I hope you like it (if so please review) and if you didn't then I'm sorry and please tell me how I could've made it better.


End file.
